


Black Ice

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Christmas, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal go after a criminal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Black Ice"

"Jones, He's running!" Peter yelled at his watch receiver as he sprinted through the snow for the Taurus. For once, he noticed, Neal was doing as asked and was still sitting in the passenger seat. Of course, that probably had more to do with the chilly December evening, rather than any actual desire to do as he'd been told.

"I'm on it, boss." Jones's reply came in his ear piece.

As Peter threw himself inside, Neal snapped on his seat belt quickly and then flipped on the bubble light and siren as Peter did his own belt.

As soon as the car started, Peter peeled out of the alley, thankful that there was so little traffic around this area on the weekend. "Where's he headed?" Peter demanded.

"South," Jones said. "Take the next right and you should see him about two blocks ahead of you."

Peter took the corner Jones indicated, but as they did, he felt the wheel go slack in his hand. "Black ice!" he growled. As fast as Peter was going, he had little chance of maintaining control, so he simply pumped the brakes and did his best to keep the steering wheel turned with the skid.

He heard Neal give a strangled yelp as the car spun, but Peter was too busy trying to control their trajectory to look at his partner.

The Taurus finally made it off the ice, and Peter could feel the changed tension as the wheels found solid road again. Unfortunately, it was too late: a moment later the Taurus slammed into something with a crunch. There was a sharp burst of pain from his leg, a cry from Neal, and then Peter slipped into the cold darkness.


End file.
